


Stray Dog

by Kaddi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, I? don't even go here really, by that i mean i watched like half of the anime and read some wiki entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: I rewatched D.Gray-Man the other day, and I can't be the only one who thinks Allen being 15 seems... wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little thing. I know it's short, I'm slowly working on something bigger. Have this in the meantime. Hope you enjoy!

Lavi leans back and crosses his arms behind his head.  
“Man, I can't believe Allen's just 15,” he sighs, “Look at today's youth.”  
“I'm right here.”  
Across from him, Kanda snorts.  
“You don't really think that's correct, do you?” he replies.  
Lavi turns his gaze to Kanda. He puts a finger to his chin, as if contemplating the answer. The mischief in his eye gives him away.  
“Well, as we all know Allen's a notorious liar. But as his friend I believe he shouldn't lie to me about his age.”  
“Excuse me...”  
Ignoring Allen, Kanda walks over to the window, looking out of it.  
“It's an estimate,” he finally says.  
Lavi and Allen look at each other and back to Kanda.  
“Care to elaborate?” Lavi urges.  
“His age. It's an estimate, a guess, a speculation.”  
Kanda turns around dramatically.  
“Like a stray dog everybody's forgotten, the poor soul befriending it can only guess its age.”  
“Stray dog!?”


End file.
